Cat, not Kitten
by NotKawaiiDesu
Summary: AU. Akihito is a cat. Yes, a Cat. He hates humans and thinks they're all unforgiving. Asami is still the same big ole handsome, merciless Yukuza boss. When Akihito unintentionally meets Asami, he decides he wants to capture the wild cat! No way is Akihito going along with that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**There's curse words btw. Or word, considering there's only ONE Lol.**

The fast-paced clicking of heels could be heard hitting the cement sidewalk. Small puffs of breath could be seen in the dark, chilly air. A woman dressed in a too short skirt and a tight bustier top was running as fast as she could, which wasn't all that fast considering she was wearing seven inch heels.

About several feet behind her were two men trailing after her. They were both dressed in black jackets with both of their hoods over their heads, jeans, and bandannas covering half of their faces, in other words, suspicious looking.

"Dammit Kenji! I told you to check if anyone was nearby!" One of the male, shouted.

"Well there wasn't anyone when I checked!" The other male, now known as Kenji, exclaimed.

"You should've checked again!"

"Shut up!"

While the two suspicious males were having their yelling fit, the female up ahead turned into an alleyway and tripped on a badly placed rock. She squawked in surprise while flailing her arms around, wildly, as she fell to the ground. Slowly, the struggling woman got up, but fell as quickly as before. She had sprained her ankle. Cursing her luck, she went with another method and started crawling away.

Having heard the cry, the men immediately stopped their idiotic fit with each other and spotted the woman on the ground. Realizing that this was their chance to catch up, they sped their way towards her.

Sensing figures were looming above her from behind, she ceased her crawling and looked over one of her shoulders. To her fears, they were indeed behind her. As soon as she was going to start crawling away again, a hand instantly, and harshly grabbed a fistful of her bleached, blond locks.

"Ah! Please let me go!" The woman desperately pleaded. "I won't tell anyone what I saw!"

"No can do lady. We have to get rid of any witnesses." Said the one who was currently clutching the woman's hair, and who was not Kenji.

Hearing the 'get rid of witnesses' part, the lady struggled even more, after realizing that they weren't going to let her go. Using her nails, she dug them into the man's arms that had taken seize of her hair.

"FUCK! KENJI, KNOCK HER OUT!" The man roared.

Kenji frantically searched around the area to find anything to knock out the captive with. Noticing that there was a decent sized rock some distance away, the badly placed rock from before, he ran to retrieve it. When he did, he ran right back to his partner who looked like he was using a lot of effort to barely subdue the female. Noting that Kenji had something in his hands, he yelled.

"KNOCK HER OUT!"

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Kenji raised the arm that was holding the rock and brought it down against the woman's head. When the rock made contact with the woman's skull, it made a dull _thud_. The effect of the hit was instantaneous as the woman halted any of her movements.

Silence.

"I think I killed her, Yasu." Kenji whispered.

"Who cares." The man, finally known as Yasu said while he released his grip, the female fell onto the ground with a _thump_. "She's a prostitute anyways. Or _was_. Nobody will care." He said rather nonchalantly.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Screamed Kenji. "No one was suppose to die!"

"Maybe if you checked enough like I said, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

Kenji stayed quiet, he knew Yasu was right. Even Yasu, himself, knew that he was right. Yasu smirked at Kenji's silence, knowingly.

"Let's go. Get rid of the rock too." Yasu ordered.

Kenji threw the rock, which flew some good feet away. With that done, the two suspicious men left the scene without any witnesses.

Or so they thought.

During the whole fiasco, a pair of eyes were observing them the whole time. The eyes reflected the moonlight in which made the eyes look like tiny, shining orbs. Said eyes belonged to Akihito, and he was a cat.

Akihito is a street cat, although his name was given by a human and he grew quite fond of it, so Akihito decided to keep it. With him being a street cat and all meant that these kind of scenes were common to him - unavoidable to any stray animal.

In Akihito's opinion, all humans were the same; _cruel _and _selfish_. They did what benefited them, even if it meant injuring others in the process. That's why Akihito couldn't understand why some animals actually want to be their _pets_! Often times when he seen dogs at the park with their _owners_, he would question them about why they do it. Most of the answers consist of '_They feed me'_ and '_They take care of me_', but the most ridiculous one he ever heard was '_Because they love me._' Ha! What a joke. If they remotely loved them, then they wouldn't be on a leash. A dreaded item that Akihito loathed with great passion because it constricted an animal of its freedom. No, he would never _ever_ be a pet.

**Gah! It's so short! Writing is so much harder than I thought it would be. This is just an idea I had in my mind for some while. I don't know if i'll continue this or not. But i'll let you guys know if I don't. And a WARNING, I have very irregular writing schedules, so they're random lol. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. They motivate me!  
And please feel free to correct any in-corrections.**


End file.
